A Death Knight in Remnant
by Soul-Saphire Knight
Summary: A Death knight, after battling Gul'dan is transported to another world with a new threat. Armed with the Ashbringer and Frostmourne, his power and strength stripped away. The nightmare shall not begin upon Remnant, bringing a new direction of events. Takes place during RWBY volume 1, and an alternate Universe World Of Warcraft character. First attempt at crossover,and the stories
1. Chapter 1 Fixed

Allright hello to my first attempt at both a World of Warcraft, and a RWBY stroy, and together a crossover. Note for hardcore, or rather just people really interested in world of warcraft, this will be my character, with a custom background, and alternate universe than the normal story line. This sort of goes the same with RWBY, this will be slight AU. Things will vary in the RWBY story line. That being said lets start this story.  
Also potential spoilers, and please dont put to much thought into this firt chapter.

Chapter 1: A Death Knight Guardian.

My blade clanged with the sword of another knight of the ebon blade, we were currently dueling out of boredom. I used my death coil attack to finish him off, and then slipped my balde back into its regular place.

"Good job as always Deathhands, and you Cernious pitifull, you have been nothing but dissapointment to me." Our lord Arthas spoke aloud to us from his positon upon the Acherus.

I smirked under my helmet as he spoke, I then turned over to my recent victim.

"And as for such behavior you're stain shall be wiped clean from this ground. Deathhands finish him!"

I complied with his command and moved back over to Cernious and drew my blade yet agian and got ready to strike. He had no fear, no regret, no anger with what was about to happen. This greatly angered me as I swung my blade upwards, and impaled him in the chest killing him.

"Hahaha good work Deathhands, your power might even one day rival that of the light's greatest champions."

The kings laugh continued even after he stopped talking. It kept goind, repeating over and over agian, getting louder till I thought I would go insane. ALSO POTENTIAL SPOLIER

I awoke startled and a bit frustrated becasue I have had the same memory occuring in my dreams for months now. I sighed as I got up and moved over to my armour stand I then used my power to instantly equip all of my armour. I then moved over to my weapons, The Ashbringer, and Frostmourne. I looked upon the two, they were both polar opposites, one made for goodness, and one born of darkness.

However they were not the originals, no they were replicas given to me by both Arthas, and Highlord Tirion Fordring. Both were given at points when I was under one of their exalted sides, and for my work serving under them. I was told that thier power, given time and practice could grow to have the same power as their originals.

I shook my head of these thoughts and grabbed my natural Death Knight sword. I walked out the door to my barraks, and walked out to the rest of my garrison.

"Hello commander!" Spoke a cheery voice coming from my left. "Oh hello Brula how are you?" I responded to my rouge follower.

"I am good commander thanks for asking, you still in a good mood commander?" "Bula I am never in a good mood, so any bad news that you are trying to break is not going to affect me that much."

I looked at her as she thought my words over, and obvioulsy thinking over her next words. "Well commander...its..its Tirion and the King"  
She spoke in a sad and depressed tone of voice. "What about Tirion Frordring?" I was higly curious as to what she was about to say next. "Well commander they,they are dead."

With those words my mind almost was engulfed in pure rage and hatred. "WHAT..HOW, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

I shouted at her, causing others to look at us. "Gul'dan captured him, and he killed him at the Broken Isles" She replied while looking down at the ground.

Meanwhile my mind was at war with itslef, one side saying to be calm, while the other was yelling to kill every legion bastard I see. I made up my mind,  
choosing revenge and walked up the stairs to stand infornt of the main building.

"Attention all troops prepare to move out, we are going to the Broken Isles. NOW ARMOUR AND MOUNT UP!" I shouted over to all my guards, and soldiers.

Multiple guards cheered and started rushing about towards thier garrison and rushing back out to the ship yard.

"Arch mages can you teleport our ships to the Broken Isles?" I asked hoping that they could. "Yes commander,  
but please give us a few minutes to prepare" The lead Archmage responded to me.

"Good now get working" I then rushed down to my garrison and into my room over to my weapons. "Allright you two you are coming out, but no bickering got it?" I spoke to the blades.

The ashbringer spoke first. "Deathhandsss I see what troublesss you and I promise you I will not." It spoke out softly and quietly to me.

I looked over the Frostmourne who had yet to respond. 'Right I agree to your terms' It spoke in my mind. "Good now lets go!"

I grabeed the two by thier sword hilts and rushed out the door. I put Frostmourne on my back, and put the Ashbringer at my side and then ran down to the docks. I got on not to long after the last of my troops did aswell.

"Archmages do it" I shouted at them and they all started thier spells and the world around us warped.

Next when I opened my eyes we were at the Broken Isles. "Ship captians to the shore, we shall find Gul'dan and kill him" I roared at them, and in response they all cheered and we moved toward the shore.

Once we got there our forces swept across the shore, killing anything in our path, we ran through the island killing the demons that stood in our way, as we aproached a large clearing a large green flame erupted in the center. When the flame died down Gul'dan stood in the center.  
"Who dares attack us with such small forces.?" He questioned before looking at us with unweary eyes. "Gol'dan I am here to make you pay for what you have done!"  
I shouted at him.

"Ha ha ha haa, you not even the great king, or the wielder of the ashbringer could stop me, what makes you so diffrent?"  
He spoke while green orbs started forming in his hands.

"What is diffrent is that I am the wielder of both the Ashbringer, and Frostmourne" I shouted at him, while summoning both of the swords.  
"Hmmm how intresting, however both you and I know they dont have enough power to kill me."

He said while the orbs changed color to a blue color. "Trust me it'll be enough, Soldiers charge!" We rushed towards him, he then threw the orbs at us.  
I realized to late that they were to deadly for my soldeirs.

My soldiers all were turned to dust, swords, and banners were all that remained.

"And as for you, to enusre you dont pose a future threat I will just kill you now!" He fired a red orb at me which I barely blocked with Frostmourne.

I charged agian swinging Ashbringed down at him and trying to hit him, however he teleported behind me, but thankfully I had only used a natural attack, and when I turned around I used Death grip with all my force , and when he was pulled just within striking distance I swung both swords and hit him in the chest.

He stumbled back before teleport. "I have had enough of this if you wont just die without a fight, well then I will just get rid of you another way."

He snarled at me before chraging a unknown runic symobl above his head, and got ready to block it with the Ashbringer. When he released the blast it sent shockwaves through the air before hitting my sword. It pushed me back, and then it exploded blinding me in a black and green light. I felt a loss of energy and blacked out. "Good, now to continue my preperations."

So this chapter has been edited to get rid of wall text, so is it better? Also chapters come out around midnight, I just had to change this chapter.  
Saphire Knight Signing off. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up

SORRY I MUST SAY SORRY, I am very sorry people who like this story, it is not a one shot, I just sort of..no other way of saying this, I forgot about it.  
I have been buisy with real life, but three day weekend, so prepare for this follow up chapter.

Chapter 2:Wake up call Setting:Unknown yet

"Uhgg" A voice graoned out from a middle of a clearing, trees were on all sides of this area, combined with grass, flowers, and thick leaves. The voice was coming from a figure with intresting looking armour and weapons, those of which were in an X in the ground a few feet away from the figure. "The figure then opened its eyes while drawing out a long gasp of air. The eyes glowed blue and let off what looked to be steam into the air, the same color as well. " .-  
What happened?" The figure then tried to sit up but only let out a sharp yelp as it clutched its chest in pain.

The grass around the figure was now slowly starting to wither and die, as well as a few of the flowers did aswell. THe figure breathed hevily in and out before pushing himself off the ground with a greater force,this caused it to let out an even louder cry of pain. However it did not give up and it fully got up on its feet.  
Before falling back to the ground on its knees, while using its hands to keep it somewhat up. "Where am-" Its sentence was cut short followed by a hacking noise, and then the figure took off his helmet and the went on to spit out blood onto the dead grass. Its face had a few scars here and there, it was a pale face, blue glowing eyes,  
long pointy ears and dark green hair.

It looked around the area it was in before standing up yet agian and putting its helmet back on, it then noticed the two blades on the ground. It walked over to them and pickedup each one by thier hilts, as it did so wispers of both happy and angred tones were heard, till they became more clear. {Ashbringer}'Where on Azeroth are we'  
{Frostmourne/Deathmourne}'How the hell would we know, we only just woke up!" The second voice said bitterly in response to the first. "Quiet you two!" The figure snapped at them as it put the golden blade on his side, seemingly held in place by nothing. while it put the blue and silver blade on its back.

{1st person}

'The last thing I need right now is these two non-stop bickering at eachother.' Deathands thought as he looked out into the mid-day sky, just then a bush to his right rustled a bit, causing a bit of concern to him. 'Well what ever is there is either a small animal, or something larger is stalking me, but also why do I feel weaker, like when I was first turned into a Death Knight. (There is your answer for his power being "Stripped away" person who reviewed.) "Hopefully that feeling will not last long."  
I spoke aloud while walking over to the bush, however on my way there a small bunny jumped out and scampered away. "Huh well I geuss I should have knoww-nnnnn" He drowned out the last word as a black beast with red eyes and white bone plated armour, and the figure represented a bear on it hind legs came jumping out of the bush and roaring at him.

"Well if it isn't smokey the bear" I quipped at it before it raored agian and swung at me, however unlike I expected the bear actually hit me,  
and sent me flying into the tree on the other end of the clearing. My back collided into the tree and in turn the tree was broken at fell the to ground as did I. It roared triumphently as it thought that I killed me, boy was it wrong. I stood up while staggering a bit before getting back into a battle position with my fists.  
{Ash}'Huh that was intresting, but I have faith in you' {Death}'To hell with faith, you just going to let that thing push you around like that!?" "Grrr both of you shut up!" I shouted before drawing Ash and giving it a few swings before looking towards, well the thing was allready charging at me since I got up.

It swung its paw down, though this time I blocked it with Ash, and then slashed at its side. The blade cut cleenly through its side, I then twirled around to pick up momentum and kicked the thing in its chest with my right foot, now it was the one flying into the side of a tree, however as soon as it hit I used my deathgrip to pull it back, for it was just within range, and pulled it back and prepared to swing my sword, and as the two colidied the blade cut the beast right in half, all the while the blade glowed white. It fell behind me in to pieced, I turend around to examine my work, however all I saw was the body quickly disintergrating before my eyes. 'Guess it was a good choice to use Ash, or..." The body was actually dissapearing on its own, it was going up into the air in black smoke.

"Well this is certainly intres-" I was cut off yet agian as ten more of these things came out of the forest and were snarling at me. "Why the hell cant I just speak without getting interup-" The closest one near me swung it paw at me while I was just about to finsih my word. I jumped up onto its head and kicked back shoving its head into the ground. While jumping and rolling to a stop infront of another one, though this one was quick to react and it back handed slapped me to the ground, I went face first into the ground and rolled flat to a stop. "What a di-" I was going to say before another one tried to bite me leg, that of course was not going to happen so I yanked Death from behind my back and impaled it right into the chest, this time instead if the black ash like substance going into the air it was being absorbed into the blade, after a few seconds of both me and the other creatures staring at what was happeing the enitre creature was sucked into the sword. {Death}'Hahaha its dark abyissal soul had been consumed!" (Yes I know they dont have souls) "Well that is also intresting, you okay for sitting on the sidelines though Death, till we know what exactly you are taking in?" {Death}'Uhgg fine!' "Good now then where were we?" They growled at me and charged, right then little cubs lets get this party started".

And I am ending it here, so what did you think, I know its not the best action description, but I tried, and things to note, 1:Death is the Frostmourne replica.  
2:Deathands is level 55. 3:The grim are right now level 45. 4:We will get into vale before the 1st episode. 5:Same abilites as a normal DK, just diffrent "Quests".

Anyways this is Saphire Knight Signing off... 


	3. Chapter 3 City escapades

Chapter 3: City Setbacks _**{Long chapter}**_

I had just finished off the last of the dark shadow creatures, with the last one falling to the ground in a smoldering heap, it now was quickly fading away into the air. "Well that was interesting…" I spoke while walking over to where the sun was setting, in the distance I could now see dim sets of lights fill the ever approaching night sky full of unique stars. 'Hmm maybe there is some type of city, or town over there, or just a giant fire in which my journey will be for nothing' I thought to myself as I just kept walking through the trees towards the source of the light.

I could hear howling off in the distance, almost like a feral worgens howell in Gillneais. I could tell though that it was far off into the distance, combined with the strong wind blowing in from the direction if the howel. I stepped into a large pond and looked down to watch as the water splashed against my armour.

I bent down and watched as the water around my feet slowly started to freeze, and when I lifted up my leg and lowered it again my foot just stayed upon the water, rather than sinking, the ice was keeping my foot above the water, and it felt as if I was stepping onto a smooth yet hard surface rather than water. I then continued to walk across the water and eventually got to the other side. I then saw that the distant lights were now closer, I kept on walking, the sound of my armour was accompanied by a low hoot of a nearby owl

. I reached the edge of a mountain and far below was sure enough a city, however as the night progressed more and more lights were turned off, till all but a few gleaming lights were left. "Well the city is definitely more civilized in it building designs, which hopefully means that the people are civilized as well." I spoke aloud mainly to myself, while of course both of the blades heard me aswell. {Ash} "Yess that would be a nicee change of pace"

{Death} "Ehh I would rather have the savage beasts to fight.." They both spoke in their whispered like voices. I just ignored them and looked for an easy way down. 'How come there is no path down anywhere?' I wondered while watching for any movement behind me, for I turned around to make sure. {Death} "We could just jump, we can come back to life ya know" {Ash} That's not true we could not be able to come back, wherever we are might have changed that." "Hmm what if I summon my Undead Gryphon?" {Ash} Wouldn't that scare anyone who sees you?" {Death} "What a great Idea, we will strike fear into their hearts!"

"Yeah no you are right Ash, how about just use the parachute the gnomes made for us?" I asked as I summoned from my inventory a parachute into my hands. I then put it on my back and backed up a few feet and prepared to jump, I ran forward and jumped. I nose dived for about twenty seconds before straightening out and when I saw the ground was about thirty seconds away I deployed the parachute by pulling the red colored strings. The parachute was released and I was falling silently now, the wind as just barely rushing past me, however the wind picked up randomly and I was pushed farther out towards a random building with an unpleasant looking landing. The wind continued to pick up, and with no other option I equipped a small knife in my left hand and raised it up the the cords of the parachute. I cut the rope and with a slight tug they were let loose and my trajectory was changed, for now I was just simply falling down without anything slowing my fall. I approached a gap in between to buildings, with a street in the middle, I quickly pulled out both blades and flipped them around so that they were facing outwards and towards the sides of the buildings.

Once I fell past their roofs I thrust the blades hard into the sides of the brick and steel buildings, at first however they simply scraped against the sides, creating a terrible and loud screeching noise. Ash was the first one to go through the side of the building, it finally sliced into the steel, though it kept going through, still causing me to fall. I flipped Death around and stabbed as hard as I could into the side of the same building. With a semi-loud scratch it to went in, but as I looked down to my destination I noticed a window was approaching fast. I pushed back with all my force and both blades came loose and I vaulted over to the other building.

I then repeated this till I landed forcefully on the concrete sidewalk. The ground now had a small impact mark, no doubt someone heard that. "Well that was...fun." I spoke out while then dodging a falling brick that was coming down, it shattered on the ground. {Death} "Hell yeah that was fun thanks Ash for suggesting that!" Death spoke with a whispered laugh.

{Ash}" Never again shall we fall from that height" He groaned out. "Seriously we've fallen from high heights?" I asked while twisting them in my hands and putting them back in their right places. A soft whining sound was heard from afar, and every second it was getting louder and louder. "Well that sounds like an alarm, better get moving" I spoke out before running around the building corner and hiding behind it

. A machine came around the corner, 'it looks like something the gnomes, dwarves, or goblins would invent.' I thought to myself, while watching as two men came out with flashlights and started to look around. "Hey is there anyone here?" One of them shouted out. He then bent down and looked at the broken brick in the ground, and the small impact location. "Uhgg damn kids, always causing a domestic disturbance of some kind, what do you want to do?" The same one asked the other one, while he stood back up.

"Hell if I care, how about we just go out to a bar, this is not worth my time." The other one spoke while backing up and turning around and getting back into the car. "Right" Spoke the other one with a slight laugh, and he followed suite. The car backed up and drove away with its lights off this time. "Well those were terrible guards" I quipped aloud while I turned around and started to head out along the street. I saw other people though it was too dark to make out any faces, I then noticed a shop with the title "From dust till dawn"

And seeing no one pay attention, at the right moment I quietly walked over to the shop door. I opened the door, and saw an old man inside, he just looked at me and just waved as he went back to whatever he was doing. 'What no reaction, that's...odd' I thought while I waked over to a stand in the back that was labeled "maps". "Well at least the language is the same so far." I spoke aloud while looking over the map, just then before I could officially read it, I heard the door open with the sound of a bell chiming.

I was going to ignore it, until I heard the person speak. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" While a drawing of a gun was heard, along with the sound of the old man let out a worried gasp. "Just take my yin and leave" He spoke nervously. 'Can't interfere, dont want too much attention.' I thought while I tried tuning out what was happening. Just then two people with black clothes, red sunglasses, black hats, and red swords walked into the same room as me. "Hey who are you?"

"Yeah did you just come from a medieval convention or something?" He asked as I turned around to fully face them. "Not much for talking huh? Doesn't matter anyways put your hands in the air!" He shouted, as did another person on the other side of the store to another person. "I don't think you want to do continue this escapade." I spoke coldly "I said PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" He shouted while pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. I then clenched my fist and pulled back my arm, going faster than he could see, I launched my fist into his chest sending him back and through the window, as did the other robber on the other side of the store.

The other two charged at me and tried hitting me with their swords. I dodged easily and grabbed the one by his shirt and threw him into the nearest book shelf. I then charged out and hit the third one in the chest with my elbow and we both went out the already broken window. The rest came out to attack me and the girl wearing the read coat, with a large mechanical scythe.

"Ha let's get this done already!" I shouted while drawing Ash and pulling it in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight Scuffle

Chapter 4: Midnight scuffle

 _ **{Death/Ash} "Example"**_ This type of text is spoken within the mind of Deathands.

As I drew Ash in front of me I saw a man with dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He is wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and has on black eyeliner. (Makeup much?)He is also wearing a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

Evidently I assumed he was the one in charge, more evidence for that came when he spoke.

"Okayyyyy. Get them!" He spoke while pointing at us with his cane. The eight lackeys then ran out at us. Four split off to attack the girl while the remaining four charged at me. The one leading the charge swung his sword at me, I dodged at counter strike with Ash.

The two swords clashed and a small fire was shot at the attacker. The fire went straight at his eyes, he dropped his sword and went to shield his eyes. With that I moved forward and kicked his feet out from under him, prepared to strike him in the chest.

However I was cutoff when I was shot at, the bullet scratched and bounced off of my armour. I turned to him and ran at him, still trying to shoot me in my chest. I jumped up and spun in the air, putting my right foot out farther and then kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground and again before I could finish him off I was interrupted.

The other two got smart and attacked me together, not seeing a faster option I drew Death and as I did a trail of green followed. I slashed at both swords as hard as I could, which cut their swords in half, and sending them back into the building. The girl and I had just gotten rid of both of our attackers at the same time, when the guy walked over to us.

"Well you two represent true believers." He paused as he took out his cigar and dropped it. "Well Red and Knighty I think we can all say that is has been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I am afraid that this is where we part ways." He spoke while raising his cane and pointing it at us, he then fired it in between us.

I rolled to the left while the girl did a move of some kind, the smoke then filled the area and when it cleared I saw the man climbing a ladder a ways away. The girl looked over to the store owner and asked him a question, however I couldn't hear it as both Death and Ash were talking in my mind.

 _ **{Death} "Hey HE IS RUNNING AFTER HIM!" {Ash} "Why we don't even know if we did the right thing, we could have just broken any number of laws."**_ I made up my mind and ran after him. The girl did the same as me and we got to the top of the building. "HEY!" The girl spoke out at him, while I lightly let out my breath from climbing the ladder so fast. I heard him mumble something but he was to far away. Just then a ship rose from the other side of the building.

 _ **{Death} "Where the hell did that come from, I mean it didn't make a noise, and we were in that alley like ten minutes ago?" {Ash} "That is a good question, maybe it was just really quiet when it hovers in one place." He spoke with uncertainty. "Uhgg would you two be quiet I can't hear what's going on!"**_ I yelled at them, and focused on the guy again, he threw one of the crystals at us and raised his gun/cane again.

 _ **{Ash} "I assume it is explosive sir"**_ I reacted just in time as the maniac fired. I rolled out of the way, but instead of the building exploding, the blast seemed to be withheld. I looked over to see a purple glyph in the air, there was now a woman standing there. She moved something on her face and then used her ?Weapon? to launch purple streams of energy at the ship.

She shot a blast above the ship and a storm appeared, with it came its own rain of energy that impaled the ship in multiple places. A woman concealed by the shadows walked out into the opening of the ship. An orange and red glow formed on her arms and hand, and she fired a blast of her own at us, the woman in purple deflected it, and then a blast came from beneath her.

 _ **{Death} "So magic is 100% confirmed here?"**_ The woman in purple then formed an arrow with the broken energy and pieced of the building and shot it at the woman with fire. The lady shot the arrow, but it reformed and bounced off the ship, it then split into three tendrils and were going to hit the ship, but Orange seemed to destroy them.

{Ash} "This is confusing me who are these people?" _**{Death} I don't know but I like the girl with fire, she knows how to turn up the heat." {Ash} "That was a terrible pun" "Hey be quiet!"**_ I grumbled, and refocused just a little too late to see the red circle beneath me, energy then shot from the circle, hitting me up in the air. My world turned black as I plummeted to the ground, the last thing I felt was my back hitting the hard pavement.

YAY! I am back on track with writing. _**{Death}"Whoever said you were on track?**_ **}** Shut up and get ready for the next chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it longer, and accurate, of course with my own twist on things. If you see anything I can do better on feel free to speak, criticism is allowed.

Anyways…..

Saphire Knight Signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reawakening

Darkness was all I felt, as the cold shadows embraced my mind. Nothing...Just nothing.

Then my mind was stirred, the dark shadows were pulled back and replaced with the icy plains of Northern. There I stood in the middle of the courtyard, in front of the Icecrown Citadel.

As the cold winds, and snow blew past me, I looked up at the throne of the Lich King with hatred.

Then a voice was spoken from the throne, it spoke with deceit, angst and hatred. "Hahaha...Well well..well the student seems to have returned to the master, and will you join me once again Deathands?" The voice spoke, as it was taken away by the wind and the snow.

"Never Arthas!, I will never bow down to you again!" I roared at the top of my lungs while I drew my sword. "Don't be so sure…" The voice spoke again, but this time it sounded from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with him, his icy blue glowing eyes peered into me. He rose up his sword and tilted his head back. "You...Disappoint me…" He spoke before plunging the sword into my heart.

I threw up my head with a gasp, and quickly rushed my hands to my chest to make sure I was not hurt. I felt my armour still there with no damage, but the room I was in was not familiar. "Where am I" I spoke aloud while getting up slowly, my back still hurt but I pulled through.

I was sitting on a metal bench in the back of a room, while in the middle of the room there was a metal table with two metal chairs. I tried to get up and walk some more, but as I stood my left arm was pulled back down to the bench.

I looked down and saw a pair of handcuffs that were attached to me and the bench. I moved my right hand over it and grabbed the chain, and I focused on that icy feeling in my veins. In a couple f seconds the chain was frozen all the way and i then pulled back with my hand, and it broke.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I spoke while walking over to the door and trying to turn the knob. With it not budging I tried to punch the door with my right hand a couple of times. "Alright then why don't I just use Ash?"

I spoke while moving my hand to my side and grabbed at empty space. "Huh? What the?" I looked down and saw that both of my blades were missing. "Uhggg just great" I said while I moved back to the metal chair on the opposite side of the room.

I sat down in the chair and heard the metal groan from the pressure and weight being placed on it. I sat there for a good ten minutes before I heard talking down the hall, though it still took thirty or more seconds for the people to arrive at the door. There was a knock on the door and then the door opened to reveal the woman from before and a man who was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features.

He walked in with a cane and a glass of some liquid, he looked over at me and then at the broken handcuffs. Before he could speak the woman spoke first. "What are you doing out of handcuffs?" She demanded as she walked forward and stood at the other side of the table.

"It's alright Glynda, there was no need for them anyways." He spoke while walking in the room fully. "But we have no idea who he or she is." She spoke while gesturing to me. "Well we can't go arresting someone we don't know for helping another person."

He spoke while taking a seat in the chair opposite of me. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry for addressing you as if you were not in the room." The man spoke while setting his glass down on the table. "It's alright i've been treated worse."

I said while looking the man over, he seemed very interested in me. "Young sir, do you mind taking your helmet off so I may see who I am talking to?" He asked while repositioning his glasses. "How about you tell me what I am doing here first" I said coldly to him, and I moved closer to look at him.

"Hey get ba-"The woman or Glynda as she was called was saying before she was cut off by the other man. "It's alright, and you are here because of this." He said while pulling out a tablet and touched play on the screen.

The screen showed the girl fighting at first, but then followed my every move and action. He paused it halfway through the fight. "Now I would like to know where you learned to fight, because if I would have to guess, you were trained your whole life, I know skill when I see it." He said while setting the tablet down on the table.

' _ **First off what was that thing he just held up, and second what do I say?'**_ I thought to myself. "Well no offense but I don't feel like telling you my whole life story." I said while pushing my chair back and standing up. "I figured as much, so maybe I can get a chance if you attend my school."

He replied and stood up as well. "Wait WHAT!" Glynda nearly shouted at him. "School? I am afraid I don't follow. Or for the matter care."

"Well this school is a combat school, used for training the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. And the way I see it you are new here and you have potential , and the cops here would have had officially arrested you, but I have vouched for you, if you do chose to take my offer"

He said while walking closer to me. "Why do you care anyways?" I asked him. "Well you interest me greatly, and I would like to get to know you. So please your helmet?"

 _ **I didn't have Ash or Death to help me out here so I have to decide this. 'A: go to jail and probably not get out. B: go with this guy to his school..Why does this have to be so hard.'**_

He looked at me with a blank expression. "If I were to go to this school, could I leave after I give it a chance?" "Yes of course, I would not force someone to do something that they do not want to do." He finished.

"Hmmm…..fine." I said while raising my hands to take my helmet off. I took it off slowly, once it was off they both had a look of surprise. "What?" I asked them. "You...have very pointy ears." He responded. "Yeah so? I am a Night elf."

I responded while starting to get slightly angry. "A night elf? Hmmm interesting. Well then there will be a drop ship at this location, get on it and it will take you to Beacon." He said while giving me a map and started to walk out the door.

"Hey um where are my weapons? "I asked him before he left. "Oh right, follow me." He said while walking into the hallway, meanwhile Glynda just rubbed her forehead out of anger and confusion. We walked down the hall and into the front of the building.

"Hello, may my friend here get his weapons back?" He asked the guard at the storage locker. "Huh yeah, which ones are they?" "The gold and green ones." I replied as the two waved goodbye and walked away."Right one second."

He said, then a loud crash was heard and a yelp. I could feel Death's connection again. _**{Death}"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_ The guard ran out of the room and straight into me. "Umm can you-umm get them?" He said while backing up. I shook my head and walked in. ' _ **Seriously you two?' {Ash} DH! I was very worried!" {Death} "I wasn't"**_

I put them in their rightful places and walked out, the guard was still confused. I walked out the doors and moved over to a bench and sat down. I was just trying to think of what happened, Death and Ash were going over my memories when I felt someone behind me, I turned my head and saw the girl from before standing behind me

. "Umm hello?" She said while scratching her head. "Hi?" I replied, she stood there for a moment. "Do you want to sit down?" I said with an irritated voice, but she didn't seem to notice that. "Sure, my dad is going to pick me up soon." "okay." We sat in awkward silence for a moment. "You have really cool weapons!" She said excitedly as she looked at them in my lap. "Um thanks." Again awkward silence….

Saphire Knight Signing off...


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting to board

**Chapter 6: Waiting to board**

Darkness returned once more into my mind, I felt...nothing, there was nothing here this time.

It was empty as the Lich King's heart, it even had that cool feeling of it to. I could hear the ever faint heartbeat of my own heart, while standing in the middle of this darkness I had to say that it felt comforting.

Not hearing that ever dreadful voice, or that devouring scent of death that lingered in the air. It was just nothing…a silent nothing.

I was happily in silence when I heard a new voice. "Hey wake up!" I heard, for the voice echoed throughout my mind. "Wake up?" I wondered. _**{Death} "Yeah wake up your clock is ticking!"**_ I immediately jumped up off of where I was laying down and fell down onto the sidewalk.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell in my mind while I am SLEEPING!" I shouted aloud as I kicked some rocks when I started to get off the ground. I looked up to see people looking at me weirdly, some whispered about me being crazy. I just let out an angry sigh and started to stretch my back, which was kind of hard seeing as how Death was on my back.

{ _ **Ash} "Sorry for the rude awakening, but we need you to wake up early and you may not have realised it yet but that dream you were having is the same one that ends with you-"**_ I cut him off when I remembered. " _ **Yeah I remember."**_ I grabbed the map with the location of the ship would be and looked at it. _**{Ash} "Well the language is human, so that's good." I nodded and started walking.**_

After about six minutes I got to the destination, I saw a few other people here already. I saw a yellow motorcycle pull up with two figures on it. _**{Death} "Not a bad motorcycle, but I am not a big fan on the color."**_ I looked at the two for a second, the one not driving looked familiar. _That one is wearing a red cloak and-._ I cut my own thoughts off as I guessed based off of the red cloak that it was the girl from last night.

And sure enough when she took off her helmet, it was her. Along with the other person now confirmed girl to, because she also took her helmet off. Red looked a little dizzy, while yellow just laughed at her, then red looked over in my direction and her eyes widened. "Arhg Damnit!" I swore in my head as she dragged yellow with her.

" _ **I could just walk away now, I really hate talking to people who like talking back."**_ But before I could make a move it was too late and she was already here." "Hello! Hi! What are you doing here?" She said excitedly, while Yellow just looked confused. "Umm Ruby do you know this Medieval fan guy?" Yellow asked Red/Ruby. "Pfft yeah Yang this is the Knight guy I told you and Dad about, the one that helped me fight off those bad guys!" She spoke, while doing fake attack moves while speaking.

"Righttt, well I assumed that he wouldn't be…" She dragged on her last word as she looked me over. "Tall?" I asked her with a cold voice. "No, I didn't expect you to be so cold to look at." She said while looking away for a moment awkwardly. "Don't worry you're not the first to feel that way, my name is..

 _ **{Death} "I don't think your real name should be said" {Ash} "Agreed."**_

"We'll just call me DH." I spoke before offering my hand, if i have to know them then let it be on good terms. She gripped my gloved hand and we shook hands, and boy did she have a strong grip. We chatted a bit, mainly on what the school was to be about, I said I just moved into town, from a small village in the woods when they asked me where I was from.

[1 HOUR LATER]

The Ruby girl saw someone she knew and walked off, leaving us two next to each other. Yellow/Yang looked at her sister and then back at me. "Thanks for helping my sister by the way, you may look scary, cold and bad. But I can tell you are a good guy." She said seriously to me. "Well your sister has some good moves, a few are better than mine." She nodded and looked out at the approaching ship. "Right well come on dude, let's get ready to board."

Sorry if this Chapter is not long enough, or interesting enough, I have been very tired and busy lately. And Christmas is tomorrow, Marry Christmas to everyone that celebrates christmas, happy hanukkah people, and for anyone else to read this...I hope you have a fantastic new year.

PS. Thank you everyone who reads this story, and follows it, it lets me know that at least some people like my writing.

Saphire Knight singing off...


	7. Chapter 7 School Directions

**Chapter 7: School Directions**

 **Setting: On board Airship heading towards Beacon**

When the airship landed and its doors opened to allow people to get on, Yang and I were quickly separated and lost in the crowd of people rushing to get aboard.

' _ **Probably for the best, I don't need friends here.'**_ I thought to myself while pushing through the eager soon to be students. Everyone seemed to go to the top levels of the ship, thankfully that meant I could be left alone on the lower levels.

This ship reminded me much of the Skyfire, but this ship was far more advanced than it. I pulled Death and Ash off of my body and set them against the metal wall, while I looked out the rectangle glass that was above the metal wall.

[1 hour later]

"I am the only one who feels…" _**{Death} "Out of place?" {Ash} "No you are not, this whole place is different."**_ "Yeah I know, it's a new world." I replied and then let out a sigh. "Hey you!. Who are you talking to?"

I heard a commanding voice call out from down the hall. I looked over to see a guard of some type, holding a gun. "Huh...err..No one sir" I spoke respectfully to him, guess it didn't work because he kept walking towards me. "Are you sure I could have sworn I-" He cut himself off and looked around.

"Well then you are all good Mr.?" He asked while putting his hand out to me. "Call me DH, and it is _nice_ to meet you too." I shook his hand and let go. "Well DH we arrived at the school five minutes ago, and Ozpin's lecture begins soon." "Oh right, sorry I'll be on my way." I stopped once I reached the stairs, the soldier was still behind me.

"Hey do you know where I have to get exactly?" I asked him, he nodded in response and motioned for me to follow. Once we got off the Airship and onto the courtyard of the school I really just then took notice of how nice it looked. _**{Ash} "It looks like this building is hiding something." {Death} 'Why do you say that?. Also don't speak out loud!'**_ Death spoke questioningly

"There it was again! Did you hear it?" The guard asked me as he turned his head to look around for the source. "Umm I am afraid not" I said while continuing to walk towards the school. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, better hurry the speech starts in a minute." He said while turning around to walk away with the other guards. "Right past those doors!" He shouted out while pointing at two closed doors on the other side of the courtyard.

"Thanks" I replied and walked to the doors. Once I got inside, I got a few people looking at me weirdly, but then just ignored me as they heard the mic turn on. I saw the two girls from earlier standing near one another, along with a girl dressed in white.

I looked up to the stage to see the Professor, he started talking and immediately I lost interest. _**{Death}"Well this is boring" {Ash}"We should at least try to listen to the speech."**_ Ash said slightly concerned. "He said he would keep it brief so why pay attention anyways." I replied back to them.

No one seemed to notice me speaking to them aloud because they were all focused on the speech. After about a couple of minutes they dismissed us, and we all followed the teachers to where they would be sleeping tonight.

Night time slowly drifted in, people were walking around and talking to one another. I broke away from the main room and decided to walk to the roof. _**{Death} "Is there a roof?"**_ "It says there is" I said while pointing at the sign on the stairwell wall. {Ash} " _ **Well DH how is the day going for you so far?"**_ Ash asked me.

"Truth be told, it is kind of overwhelming. Their technology and living style here is very advanced. Hard to believe it sometimes." I said while I reached the roof door and pushed it open. _**{Death} "Yeah, but it's nothing we can't get over."**_

I walked to the edge of the roof and sat down on the side. I drew both Ash and Death and set them on the ground next to me. _**{Ash} "Deathands anything else bothering you?"**_ "Nah, not really, though I guess I could say I miss the cold weather of Northrend." _**{Death} "That's because you are cold hearted."**_ "That's not one hundred percent true."

I replied with a laugh and kicked my feet slightly as they were dangling off the side of the building. Just then I heard the roof door open, I turned my head to see a black haired girl with a book in her left hand standing at the entrance.

"Oh hello, didn't know you were up here." She spoke and quickly walked back down the stairs. "That was.." _**{Death} "Creepy?" {Ash} "Unexpected?"**_ They asked me and waited for my response. "Both I guess." "Well might aswell stay up here for the night."

Pov [Blake/Black haired girl.]

' _ **Well that didn't go the way I wanted it to, just wanted a quiet place to read.'**_ She thought to herself as she walked back down the stairs. ' _ **That guy was kind of creepy as well. I mean who wears that kind of armor. Nevermind him, I'm tired.'**_ She got back to the main room and went over to a wall and sat down and opened her book up. She looked over to see two people coming over to her and sighed mentally. ' _ **So much for peace and quiet'**_

 **So I just wanted to say sorry for not adding any more chapters, that goes for my other stories too. No need for me excuses, but I will however get back on track. Also thanks to the people who are reading this story and enjoying it.**

 **Saphire Knight Signing off…**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking up & Landing strategie

Let me quickly start off with saying that I do not own RWBY or World of Warcraft.

Also for myself. **Welcome back me!**

 **Chapter 8: Waking up & Landing strategies.**

 _{Dream Start}_

For whatever reason I started to dream about my half Brother Shadowlord, and my half sister, Miera. _{Mear-Ah}_ They were half night elf, and half blood elf. I never asked how that happened. Both me and Shadow were turned into Death Knights. Ironically our sister was a Paladin.

"Allright DH, I will be going to Pandaria today, you sure you won't miss me? He asked as he grabbed his blade and put it on his back. "Well I don't miss you when we train, so why start now?" I laughed at him and grabbed my sword as well. We walked down to the docks of Stormwind.

Occasionally guards glared at me and him, he was officially part of the horde, but he was allowed here with me since I could keep watch over him. "Well I am off to Kalimdor" He said while he stood on the boat looking at me.

"Yeah, just don't get into to much trouble" I said to him, while in the corner of my eye I saw Miera walking down the docks as well. She looked at us with an upset face. "WELL AREN'T YOU TWO THE BEST BROTHERS!" She shouted at us. "What?"

Shut up DH I will deal with you later!" She paused changing her attitude. "And you Shadow, you weren't going to say goodbye to your sister!" "Well you were sleeping so we didn't want to wake you up." Aww that's so sweet."

She replied. "It was my idea." I said grudgingly. "No excuses DH!" ' _ **Why the hell am I treated the worst?'**_

 _{Dream end}_

I groaned as I awoke to the sound of a door opening. I tried rolling over to go back to sleep when I was screamed at. ' _ **DH are you dumb!' 'You are on a ledge!'**_ The two swords shouted at me in my head. "Wha?" I spoke out and opened my eyes. "OH ¡mierda!" I shouted out and grabbed the ledge just at my lower half fell off. I was holding onto the side of the building struggling to get up, I had just woken up so I was still tired.

I heard someone running over to me and felt my hand get grabbed. The person was barely lifting me up due to my armor. I kicked my feet against the wall to find a place to rest them. Luckily there was a small crevice I could put my feet on.

After that I pulled myself the rest of the way up with some help from the unknown person. Once I was up I dropped on my knees. ' _ **Worst Morning ever! Of all time!'**_ I thought to myself as I caught my breath. I could hear the sound of the other person breathing in as well. I looked over at the person to see it was the person from last night.

" " I said while panting. "She looked at me while she was laying on the roof. "Don't..Mention it" She said, after that we both let out a small laugh. Once we both caught our breath, me a little faster though, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I know I already said this but, thanks for helping me back there. "I didn't really do much, that armor is really heavy." She said while she pointed at me. "I never really notice." I said while I bent over to pick up my swords. ' _ **Wow, that was the most uncoordinated thing you have done in a long time.' 'Shut up Death.'**_ "Death and Ash spoke to each other. "So what was the real reason you are up here?"

I asked her as I put ash on my side and Death on my back. "Well Goodwitch was asking everyone if they knew where you she didn't know where you were this morning. She said that if you didn't come back by 12, then you would be expelled." I thought over what she said.' _ **Try being nice, she was nice to you.'**_ Ash said to me, Death seemed to agree as well.

"Hmm, Well thanks for being my hero." Those words sounded weird, but I was on the spot, and had to say something. "What?" "You know you telling me about Goodwitch,and trying to save me." "Oh right, like I said before no problem." "Hey can I ask a favor?" I said while we walked to the door. "Could you help me get around the school.?"

Blake POV

I pondered his question for a second. My mind was still on the events that just happened. "Sure, but after teams are assigned it might be a little difficult." He stopped in his tracks. "We have to have teams?" He said seriously, his voice actually went with his armor.

"Yeah, is that bad?" ' _ **What's wrong with that, he seemed kind of happy a minute ago. I mean I don't exactly want to work with people who are annoying, or over hyper.'**_ "Not it is not bad, I just thought..., well when I counted earlier there was an uneven amount of new students."

He just shrugged and kept walking. ' _ **I wonder what it would be like to be on a team with him, he seems serious at some points, but on the roof he seemed to be relaxed.'**_ "What is your name by the way?" I hesitated first, but then I told him. "My name is Blake." "Cool name, mine is DH." After we got near the main hall, Goodwitch called him over and they talked.

DH POV

After I got done talking with Goodwitch, I walked to the locker room ,thankfully Blake told me where it was on my way here. " _ **Well I guess you can make friends." 'Oh shut up Death, and if you keep talking out loud, I will leave you in the locked room!'**_ I threatened him. ' _ **It was true, I don't usually make friends, but as I said before, I don't need them.'**_ Ash spoke to himself next ' _ **{Sigh} Or so you think DH, or so you think.'**_ As I walked into the locker room I saw Yang, and Ruby.

"Uhgg you sound like dad."

I heard Ruby say. I saw her put away her weapon with a loud bang. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" 'That's a somewhat acceptable statement' Death commented. "But what about when we form teams?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby looked away nervously and answered. "Uhm, I don't know. I-I'll just be on your team or something…"

I walked over to my locker quietly and slowly put in the code. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" I heard this from the other side of the room, I put my money in the locked, seeing as how no one could open it, and I didn't need it on me. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" ' _ **That seems like what she is saying girl.'**_

Death said with a laugh at the end of his sentence. "W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought…" Yang looked around the room, and spotted me. Umm DH back me up!" She called out. I turned around and looked at her.

"Who? Me?" I pointed at myself. "Yeah you!" "I cleared my throat. "Well I don't think this is my place…" I trailed off, I could see in her eyes and dreadful look. I mentally sighed. "But..Ruby If I can say this. It is important to spend time with people you don't know, it builds character." "Yeah, also it will help you break out of your shell."

Yang added. Ruby then got upset. I saw another boy looking around walk past the two. Who then walked past two more people. ' _ **Seriously when did so many people get in here?'**_ Death wondered. The boy walked over to me.

"Excuse me um sirrr."He trailed off as he looked at me directly. "Yeah you need help finding something?" I asked him, today I was in a slightly better mood, after all I didn't have a nightmare. "Umm yeah, do you know where locker 636 is?" ' _ **Oh dear..' I heard Ash say. 'You have got to be kidding me'**_ Death also added.

"Hey um kid turn around." He looked at me,then turned around. Sure enough the locker he was looking for was behind him. "Oh heh...Thanks..umm?" "Call me DH" I responded. "Well thanks DH" He opened his locked. "Oh right I'm Jaune" He turned around to say to me. I waved in response and went beck into my locker and closing it.

About a minute later I heard. "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff Immediately. "Right where is that again?" "Over here DH" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to face the voice to see Blake. "Oh hey Blake." We started walking down the stairs and through the gates when I decided to speak. "Hey Blake, why do you keep talking to me?" She looked over to me with a strange expression. "Well I guess It just feels like me and you are kind of similar, and that makes me trust you."

She said quickly and quietly. "So I assume that means you don't normally act like this with other people?" She didn't respond, but she didn't have to.

(Time Skip)

Once we all got to the cliff Ozpin and Goodwitch showed up. Ozpin started speaking once we all stood on separate squares in the ground. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Glynda looked up from her pad and spoke. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…. Today." I heard Ruby whimper. Ozpin spoke up again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. 'Wait he didn't say anything about it being 4 years!' I said mentally.

{Jaune}'Did he say land?'

After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will be opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." ' _ **Like I wouldn't already do that.**_ ' I heard Jaune gulp for air.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff.

However there will be one person not in a group, we teachers will determine what to do with that said person." Resuming his previous sentence. "We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Me and Jaune both spoke and said the same thing. "Yeah um sir." We were ignored. "Good! Now, take your positions." Me and Jaune both spoke again. ' _ **This is creepy'**_ Ash spoke. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." The girl in white was just then launched off a platform. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it?"

Jaune asked this time. "You're, like dropping us off or something?" Ozpin shook his head and drank some coffee before responding. "No. You will be falling." I looked at him strangely. "Wait did you give us parachutes?"

asked him while thinking that I left mine in the locker. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy. "Oh that's what he means…" I said as I was thrown off the platform.

 **Back with Jaune.** "So. Um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY.

So the chapter in finished. Jaune and DH apparently have some kind of similar thought process.

Also Again I do not own RWBY or Word Of Warcraft.

Saphire Knight signing off for now. =) Have a great day/night everyone.


End file.
